


The steps for change

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And in love, F/F, angst in the first part, but towards the end it gets better, cliff hanger at the end, i just want my salty child to be happy, i will continue this soon though so dont worry, im not sorry, she is both of these in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: After the backlash of insults directed at Chloe, she realises that herself and everyone else would be better off if she tried to change.And she finds out that change Isn’t so bad. Especially when there is a certain classmate with pigtails is involved.





	The steps for change

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you guys know me I'm not good at continuing fics but I promise I'll get chapter 2 up in the next few days.

Looking back on it, Chloe should’ve seen this coming. 

She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that someone would get the guts to actually throw her temper right back at her, and boy did it hurt. Especially since the one person she had tormented for years was the one to case her to blow up.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She never imagined that words could hurt as much as people has perceived them to and from her own experiences she had just blanked everything out with stupid excuses and malicious comments that where ten times worse than what had been originally stated.

With her father being the mayor she received power which shouldn’t be mistreated or used against people but she was not one to listen. And now she really wished that she had. If she had made the choice to be nice to people maybe, just maybe, she’d actually have friends that supported her and cared about her and that she could care for with the same passion.

She felt like a hypocrite. She saw herself felling from the classroom, tears cascading down her bright red cheeks, far away from the person that had caused her mask to shatter beyond repair. She knows this is exactly what happens to others when she insults and belittles them, causing them to be akumatised, but now that she was on the receiving end she realised how wrong she had been.

She stopped running as soon as she reached the entrance to the school and found herself falling down the wall into a crouch, covering her face with her hands.

This was all her own fault and to actually make things better running would not be a plausible answer.

Gathering up all the strength in her she stood up and faced the school. Taking a deep breath she walked back into the building. 

To her surprise she saw some of her classmates calling for her but the one thing she never imagined seeing was Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a concerned look on her face leading the small group of teenagers through the halls. Why would she care? After all 

Chloe had ever done to her this was something she didn’t deserve.

Chloe let out a soft cough to signalise that she was there. Everyone turned their heads in her direction and began making their way down the stairs towards her.

She walked up to the small group and smiled weakly. Sabrina ran up to her and engulfed her in a mammoth hug which she greatly returned. Others slowly joined the hug and even though the action was small it was still enough to cause a tear to fall down her face.

The hug broke apart and Chloe found herself missing the warmth of the gesture. She felt a hand gently wrap around her neck, pulling her into a small side hug. She turned her head to see Adrien. 

She was surprised to still consider him a friend. He could’ve left after that first day and pushed her behind. She was the cause of him being hated by most people in the class on his first day so she wouldn’t have been surprised if he had begun to hate her like everyone else but him being the radiant ball of sunshine he is managed to put up with her and she has never been more grateful for his friendship.

She looked forward to see Marinette standing there, smiling at her. Marinette stepped forward and took one of Chloe’s hands into her own, holding it in front of her. They looked into each other’s eyes and stood still for a moment. Marinette squeezed Chloe’s hand and began to speak.

“You know” she began.

“I never thought I’d be able to forgive you after the years you’ve targeted me for your bullying-“

She stopped for a moment and slowly blinked.

“After seeing your reaction I realised that you were targeting people as a coping mechanism. I saw the Chloe that I know you want to express come out in those minutes and I feel like if you tried you could make this Chloe be the you that people remember you for, not the mean Chloe that bullied everyone in her path.

Marinette took a step closer and grabbed Chloe’s other hand.

“I know you can change but it all depend on whether you want to or not. You have to be determined.”

She looked up to see Marinette step back and gesture at everyone around them.

“We all believe you can but it all comes down to if you believe it or not”

Marinette closed her eyes and looked up with the brightest smile on her face.

“And we’ll all help you along the way”

That final line was confirmed with a mass of heads nodding.

Chloe was brought to tears for the third time that day. She wiped her eyes and proceeded to try talking.

“What did I do to deserve any of you?” Chloe laughed weakly.

“All I’ve done is bring misery to the classroom yet you’re all willing to help… I really appreciate it”

She brushed her hair out of her face and continued.

“With your help I know I can change. Old habits die hard but I’m ready to make a change.”

She changed her posture to show her determination.

“From now on I”ll try my hardest to change my attitude and make up for all the things I’ve done to ruin the spirit of the class.”�

A course of cheers erupted throughout the hall as Chloe was pulled into another massive hug by the class.

Marinette stepped forward to speak again.

“Okay since we still have another half hour of lunch why don’t we go to the bakery and get some snacks!” Marinette exclaimed.

Another lot of cheering was exchanged as everyone made their way towards the bakery.

Marinette stopped to wait for Chloe.

“I’m proud of you. We’ve all been waiting for this day because we all knew it would come. We’ve all believed in you from the start… Especially me”

Chloe looked Marinette in the eyes and instantly puller her in for a hug which was instantly returned.

“You know… I’ve always found you kinda… How do you pput it…” Chloe stopped for a moment and sqished Marinettes cheeks.

“Kinda cute” She finished, giving the petit girl a gentle bop on the nose.

Marinette started blushing which eventually turned to stuttering.

“What… What do you mean cute?!” Marinette waved her hands about, not knowing what to do with them.

Chloe gestured to Marinette

“This is exactly why” She said, a grin making its way onto her features as she turned and walked away triumphant.

Marinette ran to catch up after the situation caught up with her.

“Get back here blondie and explain!” Marinette said, still blushing.

Chloe let out a loud chuckle, which may have been one of the first ones she had let out that was actually genuine.

She knew she could get used to this and maybe more if she tied.

But who knows? Maybe she needs to get more encouragement. More thrill to get her to fully change.

And a certain man in a Hawaiian shirt knows just how to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr if I don't or even if you just want to yell at me full stop then go for it. It would be more social interaction than normal either way haha.
> 
> Here is a link to my fic & art Tumblr - https://kiwikwami.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here is a link to my main Tumblr - http://momusuu.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a Kudo and a comment if you think this was worth it!


End file.
